Police
A police officer's job is to prevent prisoners from escaping, stop robberies, arrest criminals who lurk the streets, and patrol the Jailbreak world. It is a hard knock life for police officers to always get notified is a location under robbery and have to deal with hostile criminals every said day. Summary A police officer's main objective is to contain the prisoners, capture the criminals, and prevent and bust robberies outside of the prison. A police officer can do this in many ways, such as tasing the criminal, shooting them to slow them down, or just trapping them. Overview Police spawn in the police station at either the prison or in the city and can sometimes spawn in a security room in the cell block. Like all other players, they can punch and crawl. Police spawn with three items: * Pistol - Standard issue semi-automatic weapon with seemingly flawless accuracy. * Handcuffs - Send prisoners and criminals back to their cell for 20 seconds upon arresting them. Arresting will give you $200 (VIPs receive $240) along with their bounty if they have one. 'Police can only arrest misbehaving prisoners and criminals, otherwise, $25 is removed from their balance. The amount of money earned after arresting changed multiple times to keep the game fair. * 'Taser - Stuns prisoners and criminals when hit for 3 seconds. The item reloads faster if you miss. Has a reloading time of 8 seconds. Tasing an innocent prisoner will not stun them, and will do nothing. * [[keycard|'Keycard']] - Police do not spawn with this, however, they can still open locked doors. It is presumed that you don't spawn with a keycard to prevent Police from putting keycards inside of cell drawers, allowing them to switch to a Prisoner and easily get a keycard. But police can still get one in their inventory from a police officer's corpse. In addition, police have a $500 ($600 for VIPs) Paycheck, which is received every morning at 5:00 AM. Whenever a police officer enters a car, lightbars and sirens will be added to any car that is civil, with the exception of the Dirtbike, ATV, Volt Bike, Dune Buggy, and any aerial vehicle. Police get notifications whenever a robbery occurs, someone pickpockets an item from them, or if they pick up dropped cash from a prisoner. When that happens, they cannot arrest anybody for about 45 seconds, thus being bribed. Police can arrest prisoners if they: # Are in prohibited areas (areas that a prisoner wouldn't normally be in, like the Visitors Building or the Police Station.) # Have punched the Breaker Box, the box outside the main police station with a sign saying "don't punch me!" # Are hostile. # Have pickpocketed a Police Officer. # Have entered any vehicle of any sort. # Has a item of any kind. If the police attempt to shoot or arrest a prisoner who is innocent, they will be notified in the bottom right corner of the screen and lose $25. In addition, they are warned on the top of the screen to stop shooting/arresting innocent prisoners. If the police kill/arrest 5 innocent prisoners through the use of weapons (punching them does not count), they will become a prisoner themselves as a punishment. This is to stop abusive behavior as a police officer against the prisoners, though the player can become a police officer again (some people use this in order to abuse the team more). However, police officers can arrest criminals and rule-breaking prisoners with no penalty involved. Trivia * There is an easter egg referencing the stereotype that police officers "camp." It consists of three cops (NPC) near a train tunnel literally camping, with one cop roasting a marshmallow, and two cops scaring each other. Behind the three of them is a small tent. An alternate version of the Easter egg could be found in the waterfall next to the Shooting Range if the RPO mission is started. * In the Rocket Fuel Update, Cops were given a higher Paycheck from $500 ($600 if VIP) to $2000 ($2400 if VIP) but the range of handcuffs was reduced. Though later on, in the 1 Year Update, the paycheck amounts were nerfed back to the original ones to reduce the police team's power. * One update has attempted to deter camping by adding the extremely rare possibility of getting struck by lightning while being AFK outdoors, but it is simple to stay (or rather camp) undercover. * Police have blue name tags, badges, and have cars with police lights, making them easy to spot even from a distance. * You can either receive a keycard, a pistol, a donut, or cash (very rare), from a successful pickpocket. * It is looked down upon when police camp. Category:Teams